Just a Towel
by Closet-Basket-Case
Summary: Patrick follows Kat to a party after she tells him to leave her alone.driving cross country trying to make it to the live show shes playing that he's wathcing on his computer on the way there.but living in the moment isnt enuf, even in just towel. KATRICK
1. Fine

**Just a Towel**

**okay so this is just the first chapter. I'm not gonna make this an insanely long thing, it'll be maybe 3 or 5, but the next ones will be longer I promise! ENJOY!!**

"I just said I was busy." I told her, walking down the hallways of school.

"What???" Mandela spit.

"Well I'm just sick of being treated as another one of his weekly Barbie dolls he used to have." I said throwing my arms up dramatically.

"Are you kidding? you're the only girl he's ever shown any interest in AT ALL."

"Yeah, well I'm sick of him treating it like its no big deal, I mean he doesn't say anything about it, the closest he comes to saying he actually cares about me has him randomly grabbing me and kissing me when we went to the beach."

"Man, that's hot."

"Ugh I'm just so done with being treated like IM not a big deal!!"

"Do I sense some underline issues here?" She said raising one eyebrow.

"Yes, I have issues with being treated like I'm just any other girl!! Sue me!"

"Come on… o wait I know!! It was when you lost your virginity right. The guy didn't really care afterwards and blew u off."

"SHHHH… I told that to u so you'd never EVER repeat it. And yeah I guess that makes me a little edgier than usual but really I'm still being reasonable."

"Oh, totally, I agree. So, you're just gonna keep telling him ur busy?"

"He'll get the hint eventually."

---------------------------------

"Kat what's going on?" Patrick said to me. The halls were empty and he put one hand on my locker the side of my head trapping me there.

"What?"

"You've said you're busy for the next week! You can't have the whole week planned out!!"

"I can do what I want, and I just don't feel like going out this week!"

"This week or any week?!!"

"ANY OK! Get it. I'm busy so just leave me alone."

"What the hell is wrong with you? God you're so random. Can't you just be normal for ten seconds???"

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't jump up and down at your invitation but I just don't wanna ok?"

"What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem."

"So what, I do?" He said motioning to himself.

"I never said that."

"But you're implying it."

"I'm not implying anything. I don't get what the big deal is. Just get another trophy to put on the back of your bike." Now he looks pissed.

"Ugh, you're so stubborn. Is that really what you thought!!"

"No but I seriously just want to end this conversation and it seemed like my only way out"

"You know what? Fine" He says, giving up and strutting off like its not big deal completely calm. Makes me feel I did the right thing if he's so ok with it. I just need to get out of here.

That makes It final. I'm going to visit my cousin for the weekend up in Ohio. She invited me the party of the century at her place this weekend to play with the band but I turned it down. I'll think I'll go blow off some steam.

**Pleasseee review!! I love hearing your thoughts!! **


	2. Holy mother of GOD!

**JUST A TOWEL**

**So the next chapter is gonna be up pretty fast, Don't worry and ENJOY**

"What's up with you man?" I was under the hood of a car I was working on in the shop when Carl turned around and spit that out.

"Nothing, why?"

"You, like, look dead man."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, shit!" He said jumping back.

"What?"

"Holy mother of god!" He said smiling and laughing to himself.

"WHAT!"

"Oh man, you've got it bad."

"Got what?"

"So what's her name?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Suddenly his face fell.

"Oh no, you blew it didn't you. You finally fell for a girl, and u blew it. Great!"

"I didn't do anything! She blew me off okay? I don't even know what I fucking did, godamnit!" I said throwing the crowbar I was holding to the ground.

"She must be pretty damn great for you to be so worked up about her. So, who is she?"

"Just some chick," I mumbled.

"Well that's your problem."

"What?"

"You treated her like another one of your little one night stands with those blond bimbos and she got sick of it. Did you ever do anything that made her think otherwise?"

"Since when did you start being a relationship guru?"

"Since I saw you come in here one day with this freakishly big smile on your face, and the next week, come in like this!"

"Fine Dr. Phil, what do I do?"

"Well, go get her man!!!"

"Can't, I don't even know where she is. She took off this weekend."

"Well that sucks…hey man check out this chick. This is the girl for you. I found this live streaming of a party up in Ohio, and this girl is just rocking out.

I took a look at the computer screen he'd been staring at the entire time we'd been talking. He never does any work. My jaw fell open.

"Holy…, Man that's Kat!" I couldn't believe it. On the screen was her on a smoky dark stage at a raging house party. She was playing lead guitar and was doing a solo, and man was she good.

"Wow you did blow it sucks for you."

I grabbed the computer threw it in the car I was working on and turned on the engine.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to Ohio; the address is at the bottom of the page."

"So you're going to drive cross country to get the girl. Wow, what a cliché."

"Whatever man, I gotta go." Then I drove out of the shop. This is gonna takes hours, its gonna be pretty hard concentrating on the road while listening to Kat play.

KAT POV

I was just playing to the music. This kind of scene made me think of the night me and Patrick went to the club. Ugh, why can't I stop thinking about him!

**Please review!!!!!!!!! **


	3. Kinky

**Just a Towel**

**Next chapter Kat and Patrick DEFF meet up so don't worry!!! ENJOY**

Patrick's POV

You have no idea how hard it is to concentrate on driving while listening to Kat play. I almost killed about eleven people so far, only one more hour. Of course it's the next day already and the party's been over for hours. I'm listening to Kats solo again. I know it's kinda creepy but DAMN she's good.

Kat POV

Ugh. This sucks, I feel like shit and I smell like, smoke, beer, and cheap perfume. I would take a shower but I got stuck helping to clean up. Don't ask me how, but I'm glad for the distraction. Patrick keeps worming his way back into my mind. Damn his leather jacket and wavy hair!!!

"Kat would you stop just standing there zoning out and actually do something." Said Melanie, who I thought was passed out on the couch.

"Why don't you help!!!?"

"Duh, HANGOVER!"

"So what? I **don't** get trashed and I get punished!"

"Your screaming at me is punishment enough, my heads exploding!"

I finish cleaning up about an hour later.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Hmmmumm…" she says.

I turn on the water so it's blazing hot; trying to scrub away the scent of smoke, but it just won't seem to go away.

Patrick's POV

I'm knocking on the door that I seriously hope is the right house. I have never been this nervous in my life. Patrick Verona doesn't get nervous. I make people nervous. Damn that girl and her dark wavy hair and chocolate eyes!

Some Hung-over chick answers the door.

"The party's over."

"I'm a friend of Kat's; I need to talk to her." She looks at me skeptically then says,

"Go wait in her room, first door on the right."

I make my way to her room, dying to know what its like. She has to limit herself to what she decorates like at her own house with her dad there, so what will be like here.

Her room is a dark navy with posters all over the walls. The bed is crushed into one corner with a suitcase on it. To the right is a small brown couch covered in clothes and shit. Above that is a post it board with pictures all taken in this house. Various parties and people. The dresser next to the door has a black vanity with basically no makeup, but random shit from years of saving stuff.

I can't help it, I start looking through her drawers. I find some art supplies, more private photos of her and her mother, a little black book filled with numbers, and what I found next surprised me the most. **Handcuffs**. Kinky…

Kat's POV

I walk into my room in nothing but a towel to find none other than Patrick Verona holding the pair of handcuffs I had stashed in my drawer, of course they weren't there for the reason he probably thinking in his perverted mind…

**Sorry it was short but I NEEDED to get them in the same room soon. Next Chapter, VERY SOON. Trust me. PLEASE REVIEWWW**


	4. Its not much better than the towel

**BEEN WAITING SO LONGG to write this chapter. So I'm gonna make it into a couple 'cause I love this scene.**

"WHAT THE HELL?" was my first reaction to come out of my mouth when I saw Patrick sitting on my bed looking at my stuff.

"What the hell do you think your doing? You don't go stalking people and break into their room. AND you don't go through their stuff, especially when the drawer says PRIVATE. Also GET OFF MY BED. Now who's obsessed with whom! HA, I can't believe you would do this. I mean going through my bedroom window is one thing but you followed me to OHIO an…

Then his hand went over my mouth. I realize then I've been ranting while I was in nothing but a towel. Oh, my god, I think. JUST A TOWEL. He is way to close for comfort when I'm naked under this thing!!!

"First of all, I didn't' come through the window, I cam through the from door like everybody else. Your friend let me in. She's a little out of it."

"Shmey." I mumbled under his hand. Why hasn't he moved it yet?

I push it away and try to open my door. IT'S LOCKED!!

"You two are not going anywhere till you figure all this out!" I heard from the other side of the door. I scream at her and start slamming my fists against the door. WAIT. I'm still just in a towel. Shit. I turn around to see his smug little smirk.

"Oh, no. Don't mind me, keep going."

"I have to change."

"Like I said before…Don't mind me" he said with the biggest freaking grin ever.

"You are going to go in the closet while I change. AND you will now peek. Or when she opens that door only one of us will be able to walk out." He throws his hands up in defeat and makes his way to the closet.

As soon as I'm alone I start putting on my underwear, of course I don't' take my towel off yet. I'm not that stupid. Then the dreaded moment arrives, and I drop the towel. I realize he really ISN'T looking. I ask "What are you doing in there?"

"Looking through your stuff."

"What!!!"

"If you want to stop me by all means go ahead."

"Oh, you think your smart trying to get me to let you out while I'm just in my underwear, well your not."

"Yeah, but not smart enough to realize you just told me you were ONLY in your underwear." I heard him chuckle. "I honestly never took you as the type to use handcuffs. Kinky."

"Those were just a memento from when I was arrested, stop thinking what you thinking.!"

"Once again you fail to realize what you just told me." He's right; damn I just told him I was arrested!

"Ugh!" I realize I'm arguing with a guy in a closet (not intended the way it sounds) while I'm in my undies. Great. He's making me go psycho.

My clothes are on now and I open the door to let him out. He looks me up and down.

"All my stuff is in the wash so this is what I got." I was in girls boxer shorts with little hula girls on them and a black tank.

"Oh, no trust me, I don't mind. But it's not much better than the towel."

Then something REALLY IMPORTANT occurred to me. "Why are you here?"

"I, uhhhhh… saw you playing. I mean a friend was watching you and I saw you and I saw the address so I thought I'd stop by, and here I am." He said not looking me in the eye.

I cross my arms. "You though you'd just take a ride a couple states over to STOP BY." I said raising one eyebrow.

He looked at me with something in his eyes, I just can't place it.

**Can't wait to write the next one but just hold on!!! And I don't think it'll end after that so don't worry!!! REVIEW PLEASE. You don't realize it but I LIVE for your reviews!**


	5. the whole follow you to ohio thing

**Sorry it took longer than usual. I'm really sick and just finished off a carton of ice-cream so I needed an outlet. DEFFINATLEY another couple of chapters to come. ENJOY**

She came in with just a towel on and I just couldn't stop looking at her. Not for the reason you'd think. Hell yeah she was hot but… she was glowing. Her hair was flowing and sticking to her face and bouncing off her shoulders. Her skin was flawless and bright. Of course I did notice her long legs and how the towel draped over her and ended above the knees. Her cheeks were flushed from the heat of the shower, and her big chocolate eyes were wide staring at me.

Eventually she asked why I was here, and I just couldn't stop looking at her.

"Well?" she said staring back with one eyebrow raised.

I took a step closer to her so we were only an inch or two apart.

"I realized some things."

"You do that a lot. I think last time it was 'your a slut but you have a mind of your own'.

"You know I didn't mean that."

"Fine, then what."

"Well, I realized it wasn't fine. I mean- when I said it was before when you blew me off. It wasn't fine. I really don't do this as often as you think. The whole, climbing through widows, taking you to the beach, and then following you to Ohio. That started when you came around."

"Kat… I didn't mean… Your not another one of the blondes that usually rides the back of my bike."

"Wow, thanks. I feel so much better now." She turns around and starts playing with the lock on the door. "Aren't you good at picking locks or something!"

"Kat come on say something!"

"I just did, I said aren't yo-." I turned her around and pinned her arms to the door, getting as close as I dared. Her breath smelled like strawberries and I could feel the heat radiating from her damp hair.

"You just don't get it! God Kat I know for a fact you aren't this dense. Ugh do I really have to say all this!"

"I CARE ABOUT YOU! Okay? Your probably the only person I've ever actually cared about this way. I can't stop fucking thinking about you and its pissing me off. You have no idea how frustrating you are!

KAT POV

He had both my arms pinned to the door. I couldn't think. I'm gonna faint. After what he just said, I don't even know what to say. He's looking at me with his dark eyes, straight into mine.

He kisses me. Desperately and hard, he rushes our lips together before I can stop him. I don't want him to. It's not soft, or sweet. It's hard and passionate, and yeah it's been about ten seconds and was already using tongue, so sue me.

I turn my head to stop it, but turn back so he doesn't think I didn't feel the same way. He leans his forehead against mine and takes a deep breathe.

"So does that mean what I think it does? 'Cause I can seriously never tell with you. For all I know that could have been your way of telling me to piss off." His eyes open.

I don't know what to say. For once since I've met him, I'm speechless.

**Sorry but it doesn't feel right unless I leave it on a cliff hanger. The next one will prob be up by tomorrow night so check, cuz I got nothing to do but sit around being sick. Pleaseeeee review!!!!! I LIVE for it!!**


	6. Drop kicks and Joyrides

**IM SOOO SORRY it took this long. I had four test/quizzes this week and my history teacher gave me a paper and ughhh. Such a long week. Plus u know that I was sick? Well now my sis is to! So here ya go ENJOY**

KAT POV

I don't know what to say. He just told me he cares about me. GODAMNIT why wont my mouth speak!! Say something you idiot!! I think I just lost my voice.

"Kat… come on now you're scaring me, and that's saying a lot coming from the guy rumored to have eaten you alive…" He said with is usually cocky smirk.

That snapped me awake. I wasn't used to him being all mushy lovey dovey.

"Well maybe if you put my arms down I would say something." I retorted.

"Promise you won't run?"

"Were locked in my room, unless you want me to jump out the window, I think you're safe."

He slowly released his grip from my arms pinning me to the door. But I didn't move, I just looked at him seeing if he was bluffing; any indications that he was just playing with my head. But there weren't any.

"Though I would love to use you're body as a battering ram to knock down this stupid door right now, I- I care about you too. Wow, that sounded cheesy. Well the second part did anyway."

"I gotta agree on that one. But you can use my body for something else," he had his smirk on again. This time he put one arm tightly around my waste and took the back of my neck pulling me into him.

This kiss was less desperate, knowing now he actually had permission, but more rough, like he thought I would leave. I guess that's not so uncommon. I'm pretty hot n' cold myself.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him as close to me as possible. When we finally broke apart, his smirk had grown to a full fledged smile.

"I guess that kinda inflated your ego huh?" I said.

"Just a little, especially since you seemed to have forgotten your still barley wearing anything…"

I just realized I was still in my little short PJ bottoms and a tank top that doesn't really help hide my cleavage.

"SHIT!"

"Hey, I don't mind," He said chuckling, "but if you wanna get something decent on we should probably get out of here, and you have no idea how hard it is to say that."

"Well I appreciate the effort. But I doubt that door is opening anytime soon. She's probably passed out on the couch, and knowing her handovers we'll be in here for say…12 hours." I said, out arms still around each other.

"Then how about we start off with you telling me about the handcuffs, it's killing me not knowing." he dropped his arms so I did the same and he went over the desk to retrieve the handcuffs, when he was back he dangled them in my face.

I snatched them away

"I'll tell you about the handcuffs, but you have to tell me something first."

"What?"

"Anything you think I should know."

"Hmmm… well when I was eight I was convinced I could fly after reading a superman comic and jumped out of a tree. Broke my right leg."

"Wow, really, that's so life-changing. I can't beliiieevee you never told me before…" I said dripping in sarcasm.

He went over to sit on my bed and layed down instead.

"Why should I say anything?" He said as I layed down next to him. It was a queen so we weren't really that close and we were on top of the covers so it's not like god is smiting us or anything.

"Well how do you know being arrested is the only thing I did with these handcuffs," I said with an evil grin.

"Oh, come on. That's not fair." I just looked at him with a 'duh' expression.

"Fine, I guess you should know… I… well I did some time. And when that happens rumors fly about anything. That's how the cannibalism started anyways. I just got a little drunk one night with some buds and decided to hot wire a car and go for a little joy ride."

"Well at least you didn't eat anybody. *sigh* I was a t a party an-

"Kat Stratford at a party? Nooo!"

"Shut up, I was at one tonight wasn't I? Any way, it got busted up by the cops and one decided to use the opportunity to hit on my dead drunk friend. He said he could let her go if…well you get the picture. She refused saying, and I quote, 'not even when I'm THIS drunk.'

"Then he handcuffed her so tightly she started to bleed. The guy didn't even care so I drop kicked him and broke his nose and shattered a few ribs. They got me for resisting arrest and attacking an officer. The charges were dropped 'cause a friend got the whole thing on tape and blackmailed the officers. The guy got fired, I went free with no record, and I got the handcuffs as a souvenir."

He was just staring at me.

"What?"

"I can just seriously picture that." He said and we both cracked up. We couldn't stop laughing.

MELANIE POV

I unlock the door the next morning to find them snuggled up in bed asleep. I'm so good at this, I just hope Kat isn't too mad, but I seriously doubt it. 

**that's not the end so keep on checking in. the next one will be by this weekend I PROMISE. cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	7. IHOP Buffet's

**I promised you guys one this weekend so here it is!!! ENJOY**

Patrick POV

I had snuck out of Kat's bed, trying not to wake her up, and found that Melanie had unlocked the door. I crept downstairs to find a buffet of food looking like it was from IHOP.

"What's all this?"

"I cook like chef when I'm hung-over." She said flipping pancakes.

"So I'm guessing you and Kat made up?"

"Yeah thanks for that." I said grabbing a plate and helping myself to the eggs, bacon, French toast, and hash browns she had made.

"No problem, just remember. Screw up again and I'll stick this spatula up your ass."

"I'll keep that in mind," I sat down at the table and eyed the golden brown pancakes she was cooking.

"I know you think Kat's a little good girl that you get to show the ropes but she's not, she can take care of herself so don't treat her like a baby."

"So you don't want me to treat her like a slut, but not like a baby. I'm guessing she's the midpoint."

"Kat's a little further up than a midpoint. She still parties every once in a while, and btw don't you dare let her drink. She does not hold her liquor well."

"Don't worry; I've seen her at her worst. And by that I mean doing an impersonation of Tom Cruise, and by THAT I mean in nothing but a dress shirt and underwear."

"HAH, she always said she wanted to try that some day. Still, I expect you to be gentlemen," it looked like she was finishing up the pancakes.

"Don't worry I'll keep her virtue in tact, for as long as I can anyway," I said smiling at myself.

"Sorry big boy," she said bringing a big hot plate of her pancakes over on the table and then sitting down, "Kats got no virtues left."

"You know I'm not talking about the 'patience is a virtue' right?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"I know that. Though she doesn't have that either. Kat's not patient, so don't keep her waiting. Ever."

I frowned, "then what are you talking about."

"Duh, her NOT being a virgin."

I dropped the fork, and it clattered on my plate. I looked at her dumbfounded.

"What, your not a virgin are you?" She said to me awkwardly.

"No, but at least she knows that." I said angrily.

"Oh, shit. She didn't tell you she's not a -. O god, I'm soooo dead. Wait did you honestly think she was? I mean I know you thought she was a good girl but she's not that good."

"I just-, never thought… I guess I just expected…"

"What, that she's a goody goody. Well she's not. Why are you so upset?"

"I guess it's that she's always saying, you know before she admitted she was obsessed with me, that she's NOT easy!"

"She's not. You know not all sex is had by a one-night stand."

"Oh, well… who was he. Or them?"

Oh, no. I'm not getting any further into this. I already let it slip that Kat's not a virgin, I'm not about to tell you the guy's name."

"WHAT?" Kat was standing at the bottom of the stares glaring at Melanie like she was about to whip out a gun and shoot her.

**New chapters gonna be up soon 'cause I got a three day weekend to use. Hoped you enjoyed it. REVIEW!!!! Sorry about the cliff hanger, but I just love torturing you guys.**


	8. creepy

**I needed to write this before I went crazy, so you guys get two chapters in one. CONGRATS AND ENJOY.**

Kat POV

I just told her I hoped I was still drunk, but I know I'm not. I'm way too pissed to be drunk.

"Hey, you're the one who should have told him!" She said standing up.

"Don't you dare try to pin this on me! What the hell were you two talking about?!"

But it's too late, she's running past me and up the stairs, by now she's locked HERSELF in her room.

I looked over at Patrick. He looked angry, scared, and really confused.

"I don't know whether to scared that your gonna kill me, pissed at you for not telling me, or to thank god that your still in your cute PJ's." He said.

At least he still has his sense of humor.

"Scared, VERY scared." I growled.

He stood up and came over to me putting his arms around my waist.

"Good. You're cute when you're scary," he whispered. Damn him and his deep voice.

"What should I be? Pissed that you're snooping around my business, currently killing you, or upset that you really thought I was THAT goody in the first place?" I said turning the tables.

"You should be scared too; you should have told me that in our little 'is there any thing I should now about you' conversation."

"You didn't tell me…"

"Yeah, but I kinda figured you already knew by now." he said tightening his grip.

"You never actually SAID it."

"Okay, I'm not a virgin. Your turn."

"I'm not a virgin."

"See not so hard. Now who was he?"

"None of you business," I said pushing his arms away form me and heading towards what looked like an IHOP buffet.

"Wow, maybe 12 hours into a relationship and were already fighting. That's got to be a record." He said sitting back down and putting is face in his hands.

"Yeah, we should go tell Guinness, maybe we can get in the book." I said sitting across from him with my plate.

"And it's not a fight it's an informed discussion."

"Fight."

"Discussion," I said coolly.

"Fight."

"Discussion,"

"F-I-G-H-T,"

"DISCUSSION!" I screamed.

"Come on you can't really call that a discussion."

"Well it was before you-"

"I didn't do anything, you-"

"Didn't do anything wron-"

"All you have to do is tell me who the guy was an-"

"That's none of your business, it was back in Ohio, and plus you're not telling me which of your little blonde bimbos-"

"Oh, come on you don't really wanna know which one was my first-"

"Of course not, so I shouldn't have to tell-

"FINE, Just stop finishing my sentences and interrupting me. Its-"

"Creepy." I said smiling.

**Another coming your way soon so check in. Hope enjoyed it!! REVIEW!!**


	9. Hammers and hula girls

**I'm so on a roll. So keep checking!! ENJOY**

Patrick POV

I don't want to admit it, but I love it when she finishes my sentences. It's so cute that she can do it. It's creepy when I do. Half the time I don't know what she's thinking and suddenly were so in sync. That's probably because it's so obvious she thinks she hasn't done anything wrong.

She hasn't but still, why won't she just tell me. I'd rather it have been a one night stand, I don't like the though of her in another relationship. I HATE that the guy has been closer to her than I have, and probably will be for a long time.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you think this long before." She says with a moth full of hash browns.

"There's usually no need." I reply

"Yeah, you know, other than school, people, LIFE." She said rolling her eyes. God I love her in those PJ's. I think if I make one more comment on them I'll be pushing it. Then again, when did I start thinking before I speak?

"You know you would have been a big hit if you wore those PJ's to the school the night of the bush fire."

"Is there some reason you've been obsessing over me in these?" She says pulling at her collar.

"I think it's either the fact that you're so damn cute in them, or that you actually own a pair of those girly boxers."

"One, I thought you didn't think? Two, they're not mine, they're Melanie's. Three," She says with a big grin on her face, "Did you just call me cute? I've heard many indiscreet compliments but never CUTE. Since when did you get so soft Mr. Cannibal?"

"I'm not soft," I growl, "you're usually covered in band tees and skinny jeans; I apologize for not being able to ignore you in boxers with hula girls. Sue me."

"You know what, let me get my cell, I'm gonna go call my lawyer." She says getting up and heading towards her purse.

I go after her and put my arms around her waste, stopping her cold, then sneak my face into the crook of her neck.

"You would have a lawyer, if I get convincted, what's my sentence?"

"An eternity of community service, that way I can keep stabbing you in the foot with those sticks."

"So you would give up your own life to do community service with me, I'm touched." I say turning her around facing me, my arms are still around her waist and her hands are against my chest like they would if she was pushing me away, but she's not.

"How about I be the naughty convict and you be the judge," I say smiling down at her.

"Only if I can hit you with the hammer the judge's use. What are those things called?"

"Who cares," and I kiss her.

**Help please, what are those things called!! I can't remember!!! REVIEW**


	10. AN

**A/N**

**Hey, so I've decided to make that the last chapter, I really hate making them fight. Thanks for reading, but I don't think I'm gonna put an epilogue either, it ruins the whole imagination thing. Hoped you liked it!**

**~CND**


End file.
